A known base station apparatus has a measuring unit that detects the occurrence of disasters such as earthquakes. When a disaster occurs, the base station apparatus broadcasts the occurrence of the disaster to terminals. If the network has a failure, the base station apparatus broadcasts information, stored in its storage unit, that represents a map of an area around the base station to the terminals. The base station apparatus also transmits the terminals a rescue requesting program that executes processing to send given rescue requesting information, which includes location information for the terminal, from the terminal to a rescue requesting terminal monitoring server.
To suppress radio signal interference with adjacent base station apparatuses, a known remote monitoring system shifts times at which adjacent base station apparatuses send radio signals. There is also a known information providing apparatus that, when a natural disaster such as an earthquake occurs, transmits current location information for the current locations of mobile terminal apparatuses in affected areas to emergency contact addresses of the mobile terminal apparatuses.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2007-181027, 2001-320494, and 2009-289194 are examples of related art.